


Confusion

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie-Dark Years [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: Sometimes medical emergencies aren’t that bad in the end.(Written for Inktober for Writers)





	Confusion

 

            “Amicitia!”

            Turning at the shout, Eerie frowned around the pen in her mouth when she saw the nurse running toward her. “What’s going on?” she asked, clutching the pen with her teeth. Her hands were full of charts and she couldn’t put them down yet.

            “Bunch of hunters came in,” she panted. “Asked for you.”

            She blinked slowly, taking that in. More than that, she thought about other information she knew. Both Iris and Gladio had gone hunting last week. There was a medic on call at headquarters, she knew because she’d sent them, so there were one of two reasons to bring hunters here; they were either closer to Lestallum than Meldacio or it was Iris or Gladio that had been hurt.

            “Why?” she demanded, spitting out the pen.

            “They just brought your husband in and-”

            _“Where?!”_ Eyra interrupted, dropping the files she was holding.

            The nurse pulled back a little at how harshly the question had come out but Eerie didn’t care about that. “Second floor, room two nineteen.”

            She was moving, repeating the numbers in her head as she ran back the way the nurse had come from. Not that she needed to. She wasn’t about to forget it even though her thoughts were tumbling rapidly in her head. She’d only talked to him last night and everything had been fine. They hadn’t been going on a major hunt, taking out smaller nests to clear off the bounty board a little. He’d told her not to worry, that he’d be home next week and teased her about trying again to get pregnant when he got there.

            Swallowing everything she was feeling as she smashed through the door for the stairs, she took them two at a time as she went down. She’d been on the fifth floor and she had never been happier to be in shape than she was right now.

            Bursting onto the second floor, she threw out an apology to the pair of nurses she’d startled with her exit. She looked quickly around to figure out where she was before darting down the hallway. Swinging around a corner, she swore harshly when she crashed into someone.

            “Eerie?”

            She blinked at the shorter woman that was gripping her to keep them both balanced. “Iris?”

            The younger woman blinked back at her, hair falling into her face. “That was fast.”

            “What happened?” she demanded, not caring about pleasantries. “You brought Gladio in? Why?”

            Iris took a small step away, pushing her hair back and then running her hand over the shaved side. Eerie recognized the nervous habit and it did nothing for her own nerves. “We were hunting a nest of bees,” she explained, gesturing. “Gladdy got stung and he didn’t seem so bad. We treated him in the field, used the smelling salts and we’d thought they’d worked. They seemed to but when we were heading back to the trucks, he just collapsed.”

            Eyra stared at her before moving past her. Moving down the hallway, she ignored the other hunters that jumped out of her way and pushed into the room. The nurse inside looked up sharply at her entrance but didn’t say anything as she went to the bed.

            It was dwarfed under his form, even with the larger bed they’d put him on. He was unconscious but the steady beeping of the machine beside him soothed her a little. It was almost possible to pretend he was just sleeping but his hand was cold as she touched him.

            “As far as we can tell,” the nurse said when Eerie looked up, “it was just a reaction to the medicine. Checking his records, we think the countermeasure for the confusion the sting would have caused reacted poorly with his allergy medication.”

            Eyra stared at her before a broken laugh left her. She’d made him take the medicine with him when they’d left last week, knowing that he wouldn’t have otherwise. Five years changed nothing when it came to him and those pills.

            “We’ve given him something that should counter the reaction and he should wake up soon. If you’re going to stay with him, I’ll go.”

            Rubbing her hand over her face, she looked back at Gladio. This…wasn’t as bad as she’d thought it could have been. Sighing raggedly, she hooked a chair with her foot and dragged it over to her so she could sit by his bed.

            She lost track of time as she sat there, holding his hand and gently rubbing her thumb against him. Iris came in to check on them, listening as Eerie explained what had happened and snorting in response to it.

            “This isn’t going to make him want to take the medication, Eerie.”

            “Tough shit. He can just stop hunting killer bees,” she growled. “His allergies are more important than a fucking bounty for some bugs.”

            “We were doing it because we had a few new recruits,” Iris offered.

            Always the training but she didn’t want to think about _why_ they had to get new recruits. “There are other easy things to hunt that don’t require getting poisoned or hit with toxins to fuck up the medication you’re on.”

            “You gonna tell him that?”

            “Yes and he has to listen to me.”

            “Because you’re married?”

            “Pft. No. Because I’m a doctor. He’ll argue with me until the sun comes back if I tell him as his wife. I have more room to make him listen if I stick to being a doctor.”

            “If you say so. I think Gladdy would listen to you anyways.”

            She took the coffee Iris held out to her and slumped back in the chair as she left. As much as she wanted to stay, a part of her knew that she needed to get back to work. Waiting for him to wake up, while what she wanted, wouldn’t be fair to the people she worked with. Gladio would be fine. Iris was nearby and she could let her know if anything happened.

            Sipping at the coffee, she stood up and leaned over him. She kissed his brow, lingering on the scar across it. “I’ll see you soon, big guy,” she murmured.

            His fingers twitched against hers and hazy eyes looked at her as she pulled away.

            Eerie blinked at him before smiling. “Hey,” she said, relief flooding her. If he was awake she could spare a couple more minutes with him. “How are you feeling?”

            Gladio stared up at her and she grew a little worried as he kept staring. “Wow,” he said softly.

            “Gladio? Is something wrong?”

            “You’re fucking beautiful,” he whispered.

            Eyra pulled back a little, startled. “What? Babe, I’ve been working for six hours,” she laughed.

            “Babe?” His eyes widened. “Are we dating?”

            “We’re married,” she said slowly.

            Somehow, he looked even more shocked. “We are?” he asked, his voice awed. “You married me?”

            She stared at him before choking on a laugh. “Oh, no,” she murmured, putting her coffee down and stroking his face. “Yes, baby, I married you.”

            “Holy shit,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful.”

            Eyra pressed her lips together, laughter bubbling inside her. Whatever they’d given him had clearly counteracted the reaction he’d had, but it seemed to have brought back the confusion the sting would have given him. She knew it wouldn’t last long but she stroked his face and leaned over to kiss his forehead again. “How beautiful?” she teased, wishing she had her phone so she could record him like this.


End file.
